


Harmonic Convergence

by ladystark25



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark25/pseuds/ladystark25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma make love. I love this ship and I needed to get this out of my system :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonic Convergence

Harmonic Convergence

Captain Phasma didn’t dare move lest she should change the perfect position and lose even a little shred of the unbelievable pleasure his tongue was making her feel. Only her hand tugged at his hair urging him on. But Kylo Ren didn’t need urging because the way her thighs trembled involuntarily around his head and the sweet moans she was making suggested that she was experiencing one of the most pleasuring feelings of her life. The powerful captain who commanded so many others was completely powerless now and she loved every minute of it.

He ached to be inside her but he wanted to take care of her first. He needed to. And when her breathing started picking up faster and her moans turning to a higher pitch, he knew that she was very close. He reached up with one of his hands and cupped her breast, then circled one of her nipples with his thumb. That was all she could bear. The fearless captain exploded in a mind-blowing orgasm with a loud cry of ecstasy. Her muscular body tensed as the intoxicating pleasure waved through her every fibre. For a brief moment she thought that this must be how it feels like when the Force runs through one’s body. When her climax hit her he slowed his passionate invasion but continued to plant soft kisses on her sweet spot and caressed her inner thigh with his big hand prolonging her bliss.

She felt as if she had entered into a different kind of existence in a haze of wild, animalistic pleasure and only when she was coming down from it did she start feeling human again. She felt thick, soft locks of hair between her fingers and his hand caressing her thigh where it meets the groin: one of her favourite spots. She felt his lips on her sensitive nub. She sensed his presence again.

Her heart still didn’t slow down completely when she suddenly felt the urge to feel his whole body against hers and his weight on her, to have him inside her. Like he could hear her thoughts he slowly crawled up her long body leaving a trail of sweet kisses along the way and closed the distance between their lips. He kissed her passionately with still-aching need and when he heard her whisper ‘I need you inside me’ between breaths, he almost came right then.  
With a swift thrust he entered her fully and for a moment he stilled himself there relishing in the completeness she made him feel. Then he started thrusting with wanting passion as her arms and legs wrapped around his strong body. Kylo starved for physical closeness and as he realized, she was the only one who could satisfy his hunger. And it was perfect, she was perfect, she was everything he needed.

Their powerful bodies moved together in complete harmony as their cosmic joy neared its peak. His thrusts started getting faster and he buried his head in the crook of her neck while whispering incoherent words of affection between soft kisses. It was his turn now to be lost in wild ecstasy and his climax came so violently that he couldn’t stop making a loud moan which filled his lover with incredible joy and pride. When his pleasure started fading, he slowed his thrusts and then stopped completely putting all his weight on her. She caressed his face as their erratic breathing started getting back to normal.

When coherent thoughts came back to his mind he suddenly lifted his head. ‘I’m squeezing you’ he said apologetically and changed position so as to lift some of his weight off her. She gave a wide smile. ‘I love it when you’re squeezing me’ she said and tightened her legs around him to keep him in place before losing herself in him again in a passionate kiss.


End file.
